Managing customer care support and service requests come with many challenges that frustrate businesses and customers alike. From a business's point of view, managing service requests generally include a number of steps, including logging a service request or creating a ticket, assigning the ticket to a customer care support technician, resolving the ticket, communicating with the customer, and closing the ticket. In order to resolve each ticket, the technician or the customer care support representative access a number of disjointed data sources to obtain relevant information about a customer's account, service or product issues, and/or so forth. Thereafter, various troubleshooting tools can be applied to identify issues and implement recommended solutions, generally using a trial and error approach.
From a customer's point of view, most would experience long wait times and no or limited access to or use of the business's products or services. In this regard, an improved framework that allows various data sources and troubleshooting tools to work in concert can help eliminate the complexity of customer service management and lower time to resolution of trouble tickets. Additionally, preemptively addressing frequently raised issues based on trouble tickets or customer feedback can help reduce overall operation costs and improve customer experience and satisfaction.